Clã Leão
|image1=Lion 2.png |campeão=Akodo Toturi |famílias=Família Akodo Família Ikoma Família Kitsu Família Matsu|mote=''“Pelos meus ancestrais!”'' Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 16 }}O Clã Leão é um dos sete Grandes Clãs. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) História Retorno do Ki-Rin Em 815 o retorno do Clã Unicórnio para o Império foi um duro golpe para o Leão. O Imperador devolveu ao clã de Shinjo as suas antigas terras, regiões que estavam sob administração do Leão desde a partida do Ki-Rin séculos antes. Isso criou certa animosidade por parte do Leão, já que perderam muitas terras férteis. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 18 Clã Leão Famílias do Clã Leão O Leão consiste em quatro famílias, a Família Akodo que é a família governante, a Família Matsu, a Família Ikoma, e a Família Kitsu. Cores O Leão é identificado principalmente por tons de marrom, Service and Sacrifice, by Mari Murdock amarelo e dourado The Price of War, by Mari Murdock Dever Forjado para esmagar os inimigos do Império, Beginner Game (Akodo Masako portfolio) O Clã Leão se dedica ao estudo da guerra em todas as suas formas. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 35 Tendo o maior exército fixo do Império Esmeralda, o Leão mereceu o seu lugar como a Mão Direita do Imperador. Não existem melhores estrategistas ou exércitos maiores do que os do Clã Leão. Todo samurai que viveu em Rokugan mediu coragem, honra e dever contra os padrões estabelecidos pelo Clã Leão. Os samurais do clã vivem, respiram e morrem pelo Imperador e por Rokugan. O clã conquistou a honra de proteger a Miwaku Kabe, as muralhas de Otosan Uchi. Miwaku Kabe Guard (Fate Has No Secrets Title and Traits) Exército O leão é o clã mais militarizado do Império, possuindo um exército enorme e uma rotina de treinamento incansável, além de uma economia projetada para apoiar a guerra. Seus exércitos são enormes e usam a força dos números para sobrepujar os oponentes. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 57 Por séculos o Leão dominou as táticas e estratégias militares do Império, criando novas técnicas e étodos de guerra que os outros clãs demoraram anos para adotar. O clã conquistou a honra de proteger a Miwaku Kabe, as muralhas de Otosan Uchi. Miwaku Kabe Guard (Fate Has No Secrets Title and Traits) O Exército do Clã Leão é dividido em legiões. Matsu Seventh Legion (Breath of the Kami Title) Detalhes Propriedades Notáveis Ao norte se situa o Rio do Mercador Afogado, a fronteira com o Clã Dragão. O Leão também compartilha uma ampla fronteira com o Clã Garça. Between the Lines, by Marie Brennan * Castelo da Espada Veloz * Shiro Akodo *Kyûden Ikoma * Shiro Matsu * Shiro Akodo * Toshi Ranbo * Oiku * Yôjin no Shiro Escolas O Clã Leão possui as seguintes escolas * Comandante Akodo (Bushi) * Bardo Ikoma (Cortesão) * Medium Kitsu (Shugenja) * Médico Kitsu (Artesão\Bushi) * Berserker Matsu (Bushi) Campeão do Clã Leão O Campeão do Clã Leão é o líder do Clã Leão. As seguintes personalidades são Campeões do Clã Leão conhecidos: Categoria:Clã Leão Categoria:Líderes do Clã Leão Categoria:Linha Temporal de Sucessão